


you can never escape love

by HWNGLXVES



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Angst, Heartbreak, Hyunlix, M/M, Oneshot, felix doesnt believe in love, hyunlix but they dont end up together, idk how to tag, sad but happy kinda ending, side ship seungsung, teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWNGLXVES/pseuds/HWNGLXVES
Summary: he liked reading love stories, folktale about love etc you name it.but it was his goal to never fall in love. you’ll get hurt anyway.— but apparently he couldn't fulfill his goal. he fell in love, deep.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin / Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin / Han Jisung
Kudos: 19





	you can never escape love

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is my first story !! so i hope yall will enjoy it haha it isnt my best but i found out i like writing angst !! 
> 
> this has been in my notes for like 2 months now and i wanted it to be somewhere so here it is !!
> 
> my grammar isnt good so theres a warning for that D: and there might be some typos or sumn since i didnt proof read hng

felix liked reading love stories, folktale about love, etc you name it. 

but he never liked the emotion love. people always believe in romantic love. and that theres someone who’ll always love you romantically. but he never believed that.

given that there are couples who grow old together. but of course, one of them will eventually die. making the other grieve. 

so whats the point of love if people die anyways? he always thought. yes, he does get jealous of couples like jisung and seungmin. 

but then again, you can’t control your emotions. can you ? 

everything changed when jisung introduced hyunjin to him. his heart was always beating fast when he was near, he would blush at ever compliment and smile given at him.

after a month, he realized he was in love with hyunjin. 

its like his life is a cliche love story that he would read. except he’s actually living it.

he didn’t accept the fact that he was actually in love. he was always devoted to his rule. to never fall in love. no matter what.

but then he thought, he can always just change his emotions right? but isnt it contradicting his statement that you cant control your feelings?

he didnt care anymore. he just wanted this feeling to go away. so, he avoided hyunjin for a few weeks. he wanted to talk to him once his feelings were okay.

but the first time they talked after those few weeks of felix avoiding and ignoring hyunjin was in the restroom. and they were the only people in there.

both of them were washing their hands in silence, when hyunjin suddenly spoke.

“why did you ignore me, lix?” he asks quietly. felix gulps. “n-nothing.” he says. he couldn’t think of an excuse.

“nothing? are you serious felix? you avoided me for nothing? its been like 3 weeks! and you expect me to believe that you avoided me for fucking nothing?” hyunjin said angrily.

he couldn’t blame him. if he was in hyunjin shoes, he would also be mad at himself.

“look, i just cant tell you the reason.” felix sighs. “oh? why not, huh? don’t tell me its a cover up for the real excuse.” hyunjin scoffs.

“fine!” felix grits his teeth before continuing his sentence. “im fucking in love with you. but i dont want to be in love cause theres too many fucking complications. and i dont like that.” felix says before shutting off the faucet.

hyunjin starred at him in shock. he liked him too. but why wasnt he happy with that? was it because he said that he wasnt happy that he was in love?

“what do you mean?” hyunjin asks, a bit confused. felix bites back tears coming out of his eyes.

“i never liked loving someone romantically. its too complicated and theres too many emotions involved with it. and i made a goal to never fall in love. and.. i dont think ill ever stop reaching that goal.” felix says, his head down and tears threatening to fall.

“i always thought you were a romantic person.” hyunjin smiles. “you always read love stories or what not.” 

“but you’re the complete opposite. you dont like love, huh?” felix looks at him, brows raised. he didnt know what to say. but all he knows that he’s exactly right.

“can i kiss you?” hyunjin says quietly. felix widens his eyes. “w-what?” felix stutters.

hyunjin just smiles before grabbing felix by the collar, pulling him and smashing his lips onto his. 

hyunjin’s lips were very very soft. felix loved the feeling. but he just cant. he slowly closed his eyes and pulled hyunjin closer.

after a few minutes, they pulled away and took some breaths. hyunjin just smiles, tears already falling down.

 __“hey lix? i’ll always love you.” __

————————  
PRESENT

that was the last words he remembered from that time. he saw hyunjin again, except he was with a guy. 

he looked the same as when they were in college. and that made felix observe them

both were all touchy and kissing. he was in that café, reading his usual love novel. 

he said he’ll love me always. but he expected this. it was his fault for letting him go. 

but why does it still hurt? its been years. why does it hurt so much?

and for his luck, they were just a table across him. he could see hyunjin’s face clearly.

his eyes looked like he really loves him. like the look he used to give to felix.

‘fucking hell, lix. you did this to yourself so suffer.’ he thought as he saw him giggling while they kissed.

his lips trembles as he saw him smile again. his smile. that was the thing that always motivated back then.

back then. 

he shakily sighs as tears finally come out. and he quickly looks back at his book and wipes his tears.

he doesnt read the book at all. in fact, he’s too busy thinking.

‘you dont have the authority to claim him, lix. you were the one who rejected him.’ 

he bitterly laughs. who knew he was still in love. 

‘guess you really cant escape love, huh?’ felix thought and finally stood up to leave.

no matter how hard he tried, he still ended up falling in love. he runs back to his house, tears still falling.

every time his feet stepped on the path, it felt like he was gonna snap his legs. he just wanted to go home and stop thinking about it.

his theory was correct. in his point of view anyway. love is just a disappointing emotion.

but.. didnt he still hurted even though he tried not to love?

maybe.. its time to go and forget about that goal. maybe its time that he should find a partner. that’ll always be there for him.

he had a little hope that love could do good for him.

but he finally realized, that love will always find its way into felix’s life. and he couldn’t escape it.

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? lmao i hope i didnt make you disappointed !! thank you for reading my oneshot :D


End file.
